


Molly Walker Has Two Daddies

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: LGBT isses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's parkman, actually," he says. stepfather, maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Walker Has Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: in school, molly's teacher just doesn't get molly's family at all.

"Everyone, we have a new student," I say, and the volume in the room goes down a little bit. "Class, this is Molly Walker."

"Hello, Molly," the children chorus. It's only a few days after the end of their Christmas break, I'm surprised I can get any of them to concentrate.

"Molly, you can sit over there next to Sam," I tell her, pointing to the spare desk. Molly hugs her father and goes to sit down. Despite Molly's age, he's got a distinct "first day of school jitters" expression, and I can't help but smile. Then he nods once, waves to Molly, and leaves. "Alright, everyone, take out your math workbooks and turn to page 62. Molly, there should be a copy of the book in your desk."

***

Mr. Walker comes to pick Molly up that afternoon, standing at the fence watching her play for a few minutes before coming onto the playground. I hadn't noticed before, but he walks very carefully, like it hurts to do so. "Hello, Mr. Walker," I say as he comes over.

"It's Parkman, actually," he says. Stepfather, maybe? I begin to apologize and he stops me. "Don't worry about it, happens a lot."

Molly spots him and runs over, stopping short and giving him a careful hug. "Molly has a set of emergency contact cards in her backpack to fill out," I say, and Mr. Parkman nods. "If you can get them back to me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ms. Gerber," Molly says, all bouncy pent-up energy. She tugs on Mr. Parkman's hand. "See you tomorrow."

***

Molly brings the cards back as asked, but they're oddly incomplete. Mr. Parkman is listed as her male guardian as expected, but there's no female guardian. Mr. Parkman's work information is also blank. A Mohinder Suresh is listed as the emergency contact, but in the "relationship to child" box, it says "other guardian".

I call Molly over when I send the rest of the class out for recess. "Molly, I need you to take this home and have your mom and dad complete them."

"Oh, they're finished," she says. "Matt had an accident, so he's not working right now."

I file that bit of information away. "What about your mom?" I ask, pointing to the empty side of the form.

"My mom and dad are dead," Molly says. "A bad man killed them. But Matt and Mohinder saved me, and now they're taking care of me."

I send her out to the playground and go down to the office to use the phone. "Parkman Suresh Walker residence," a sleepy voice says when the other side picks up.

"Mr. Parkman?"

"Yes?"

"It's Emily Gerber, Molly's teacher. Molly's fine," I add quickly. "I just have some questions about her emergency contact forms." I briefly outline the missing information.

"Oh," he says. "I'm sorry, I thought the principal had told you. I'm a police officer. Molly's parents were murdered, and I found her hiding in the basement when we were investigating her house. I adopted her after the investigation was over."

"Are you married, Mr. Parkman?" I ask. "It's important for a young girl to have female role models."

"I recently divorced my wife," he says uncomfortably.

I decide it's probably best to leave that one alone. "Molly said you'd had an accident?" I ask instead.

"I was shot in the line of duty a few weeks ago," he says. "I'm on paid leave right now."

"I'm glad you're alright," I say diplomatically, and Mr. Parkman makes a non-committal noise. "Molly really seems to care about you quite a bit."

"Yes, I know," he said. It was clear from his tone that he wasn't sure he deserved it.

"Who's this...Mohinder Suresh listed as her emergency contact?" I ask. "He's listed as her other guardian?"

"Molly has a rare medical condition, and Dr. Suresh is a specialist in the field," Mr. Parkman says carefully. "He saved Molly's life a couple months ago, and now he's helping me take care of her."

"Thank you, Mr. Parkman, that clears up some things," I say, though in some ways I'm more confused than before. Clearly, the three of them live together. Two single men raising a little girl? And what is Molly's mysterious medical condition? It's not on any of the forms. "There's a PTA meeting on Friday to talk about some of the programs for the spring. I trust you'll be there." It's not a question.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." From the way he chuckles, I'm sure the words have some other meaning I'm missing.

***

Mr. Parkman shows up for the meeting five minutes early, with a slender Indian man I assume is Dr. Suresh. They stay close together as they mingle with the other parents over the cookies and coffee, then take their seats when the principal starts the meeting. They both seem very focused on the different events discussed. I notice that they're sitting very close together, and when the meeting breaks up, I realize that they've been holding hands.

I'm still reeling over this one when Dr. Suresh walks over to me. He's left Mr. Parkman at the sign up sheets for the upcoming bake sales and spring carnivals and field trips. "Ms. Gerber?" he asked, shaking my hand. "Molly's told us so much about you." His elegant accent soothes some of the utterly irrational panic I'd been having. "I hope she's settling in well?"

"Molly's a very bright girl," I say, admittedly a bit faintly. I've never had a student with gay parents. I'm not sure I can handle it. They didn't prepare us for this in school. "She's already made quite a few friends."

"I am very glad," he says sincerely. "After the upheaval of the last few months, it's good that she is able to settle down and live a normal life."

"We do our best," I say, again feeling like I'm only understanding half of what's going on. "I hope Molly will do very well here."

"So do I," he says, glancing over at Mr. Parkman, who has gone to sit down. The man looks very tired. "If you'll excuse me." He goes over to Mr. Parkman and helps him stand. They say goodbye to a few of the other parents and then leave, Mr. Parkman leaning heavily on Dr. Suresh. I'm not quite sure what to make of any of it, but I'm sure I'll figure it out.


End file.
